Misty
Misty's names and titles Misty (Japanese: カスミ Kasumi, คาสึมิ Kasumi) is an aspiring Water Pokémon Master and a former travelling companion of Ash. She is a character introduced in Pokémon Red, Blue, Green (Japanese) and the Pocket Monsters Anime. She is in charge of being the Cerulean City's Gym Leader. The Cascade Badge is given to trainers that is capable of defeating her. Personality In general Although is easy to get angry and furious, Misty is still a romantic maiden that has nothing more than just bragging about Ash and her water-type lovely Pokémon. Misty still can be sweet and optimistic at times, but she is best known for her vocal frustrations and seething anger. Misty also tended to get very angry whenever Ash (and Seymour) got their party lost, especially in forests (and caves and mountains). She is very extreme in most of her moods, and she abruptly switches between her emotions. However, as time went on, Misty mellowed and her hyperactive and bipolar personality was reduced significantly by the end of the original series of Pokémon anime. In Thanos Misty is still easy to get angry by any chance, but Misty is now acting more mature as she is now at the middle of the adolescent age, much to Ash, Brock, Seymour, Miku and Asachi's satisfaction. Alignment She is from the Anime timeline, but she dressed up like what the Heart Gold and Soul Silver games do, this also applies with Brock. However, due to more appropriate looks, Misty usually wears her normal outfit and left her hair down like that. Pokémon ever had # Starmie Lv. 62 # Staryu Lv. 58 # Milotic Lv. 63 # Ludicolo Lv. 62 # Blastoise Lv. 64 # Walrein Lv. 66 # Greninja Lv. 67 (Borrowed from Ash) Her relations, according to her words Friends # Seymour: "He's naive, he has nothing at all, he is the worst... Hahaha! It's not true. He is actually a quite somewhat decent trainer. He has lots of potential and knowledge, especially when it come to type effectiveness! Hehe... his twin in Johto is quite similar, but she's quite sweet! I just felt that it wasn't so good when he lost against me few months ago... and left Kanto forever." # Asachi: "He is just a crappy trainer with nothing quite similar to Seymour and Miku at all! He doesn't care about offensive attacks, but he only cares about attack powers and somewhat Same Type Attack Bonus." # Miku: "Sweet and optimistic, nothing more to explain this Pokémon cuddling girl. She is quite lovely, and her grass-type spirit radiates the serenity, resulting it to calm me and keep me serene for a long time. This trainer is truly the daughter of a goddess of serenity." # Brock: *Spits water* "That horny guy? Oof! I think he should be roaming for some maidens that are willing to refuse him, as long as it wasn't me. Anyways, if talking about his skills, he is quite talented in rock-types, but obviously not going to be at the same level at Roxanne! But it was rumoured that his Onix was stronger than Jasmine's Steelix." # Ash: "...RETURN MY BICYCLE! YOU BIKE TRASHER!"